


100 Kinks Challenge (Detroit: Become Human)

by PastelDark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Asphyxiation, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Body Modification, Bondage, Boot Worship, Boundaries, Branding, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Caught, Changing Room Sex, Chastity Device, Clingy, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dresses, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Electricity, Face-Fucking, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Filming, First Time, Flavored Lube, Food Sex, Gags, Gentle Sex, Giant/Mini, Glory Hole, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Happy Sex, Hate Sex, Ice Play, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Kinks, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Music, Mute Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Muteness, Nausea, Omorashi, One Night Stands, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Prison Sex, Punishment, Scars, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sex in the Dark, Sexual Roleplay, Shotgun kiss, Shower Sex, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Sleep, Sloppy Seconds, Socks, Spanking, Stalker, Strip Games, Surprise Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Wire Play, being watched, make-up sex, no foreplay, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDark/pseuds/PastelDark
Summary: Just pure uncensored kinky shitOne or two chapters will include non-con (there will be warnings beforehand)





	1. 100 Kinks List

100 Kinks Challenge List & Pairings

1\. Asphyxiation (Reed900)  
2\. Spanking (Reed900)  
3\. Voyeurism (Hankcon)  
4\. Daddy (Hankcon)  
5\. Omegaverse (Reed900)  
6\. Blood (Reed900)  
7\. Bondage (Reed900)  
8\. Slave (Reed800)  
9\. Degradation (Reed900)  
10\. Sensory Deprivation (Reed900)  
11\. Feederism (Hankvin)  
12\. Pet (Reed900)  
13\. Omorashi/Piss (Reed900)  
14\. Mirror Sex (Reed900)  
15\. Dresses (Reed900)  
16\. Threesome (Reed1700)  
17\. Body Modification (Reed900)  
18\. Cock Warming (Hankcon)  
19\. Wax Play (Reed900)  
20\. Overstimulation (Hankcon)  
21\. Innocence (Hankcon)  
22\. Glory Holes (Hankcon)  
23\. Role Play (Reed900)  
24\. Drunk (Hankcon)  
25\. Biting (Reed900)  
26\. Wire Play (Hankcon)  
27\. Thirium Pump (Reed800)  
28\. Filming (Reed900)  
29\. Sex Clubs (Hankvin)  
30\. Mute (Hankcon)  
31\. Punishment (Reed900)  
32\. Hate Sex (Reed900)  
33\. Bathroom Sex (Reed900)  
34\. Gags (Reed900)  
35\. Incest (Gavski)  
36\. Plugs (Reed900)  
37\. Bathtub (Hankcon)  
38\. Love (Hankcon)  
39\. Medical (Elijah x Connor)  
40\. Teacher (Hankcon)  
41\. Anger (Reed900)  
42\. Clothed (Reed900)  
43\. Masturbation (Reed900)  
44\. Caught (Reed800)  
45\. Boot Worship (Reed900)  
46\. Strangers (Gavin x Strangers)  
47\. Strip Game (Reed900)  
48\. Car (Hankcon)  
49\. Sleeping (Reed900)  
50\. Drugs (Reed900)  
51\. Changing Room (Reed800)  
52\. Wall Sex (Hankcon)  
53\. Stalker (Hankvin)  
54\. Sex Toys (Reed900)  
55\. First Time (Hankcon)  
56\. Scent (Hankvin)  
57\. Shotgun Kissing (Reverse! Reed900)  
58\. Hair Pulling (Reed900)  
59\. Surprise Sex (Reed900)  
60\. Sleeping (Reed900)  
61\. Pushing Boundaries (Reed900)  
62\. Gentle/Loving (Hankcon)  
63\. Chair Sex (Hankcon)  
64\. Electricity (Reed900)  
65\. Guns (Reed900)  
66\. Comfort Sex (Hankcon)  
67\. Being Watched (Hankcon/Convin)  
68\. No Foreplay (Reed900)  
69\. Clingy/Needy (Hankcon)  
70\. One's on The Phone (Reed900)  
71\. In The Dark (Hankcon)  
72\. Double Penetration (Reverse! Hankcon)  
73\. One Night Stand (Hankvin)  
74\. Food (Reed800)  
75\. Flavoured Lube (Reed900)  
76\. Branding (Reed900)  
77\. Bruising (Reed900)  
78\. Chastity (Reed900)  
79\. Cock Rings (Reed900)  
80\. Thigh High Socks (Hankcon)  
81\. Closeted/Internalized Homophobia (Reed900)  
82\. Cum Eating (Hankcon)  
83\. Crying (Reed800)  
84\. Sloppy Seconds (Hankcon/Convin)  
85\. Face Fucking (Reed900)  
86\. Feminine Terms (Reed900)  
87\. Mini (Simarkus)  
88\. Happy (Hankcon)  
89\. Make-up sex (Reed900)  
90\. Mpreg (Hankcon)  
91\. Music (Reed900)  
92\. Nausea (Reed900)  
93\. Orgasm Denial (Reed900)  
94\. Dry Humping (Hankcon)  
95\. Prison (Reed900)  
96\. Scars (Reverse!Hankcon)  
97\. Shy (Hankcon)  
98\. Shower Sex (Reed900)  
99\. Edging (Hankcon)  
100\. Voice Kink (Reed900)


	2. Asphyxiation (Reed900)

"Detective, stay still."

Those were the first words Gavin heard before he was pushed onto the bed and Nines advanced toward him, cold blue eyes staring judgementally. Gavin but his lip, fighting rolling his hips. There was no way he would act desperate, even if he was. Gavin narrowed his eyes, staring up at the android and flipping him off. Nines didn't offer a reaction, moving to his knees and moving closer to the bedside. Gavin rolled his head back, putting his hands behind his head in a laxed manner, like he didn't care. Nines, agonizingly slow, unbuttoned and unzipped Gavin's jeans before pulling them down, throwing them off to the side. 

"Don't play coy detective. I'll have you begging by the end of tonight." Gavin cracked open his eyes to look at Nines, then opened them wider as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, you wish." Nines looked almost proud of himself when he stated, "I've seen it. You want to play tough, but I'll break that barrier soon enough." Gavin shrugged, uninterested. Nines crawled up onto the bed, moving his body over top of Gavin's, blue eyes scanning every single one of Gavin's reactions as he forced him to sit up, pulling off his shirt. Gavin only wiggled slightly before a hand was on his clothed crotch, and another on his throat, not yet applying pressure, but a threat. Gavin swallowed, dick twitching in interest. Nines LED spun yellow as if he was examining the change before he grinned, pressing his hand harder on Gavin's crotch, moving his hand slightly. Gavin bit his lip, furrowing his brows. No, he would not give in just yet.

"I know you're aroused. You shouldn't hold back." Gavin gave another middle finger to Nines before putting his hand at his side. Gavin twitched when light pressure was applied to the sides of his neck, letting out a breath. Promptly, Nines removed Gavins' underwear, right before discarding his own clothing. Nines moved in to kiss Gavin, the detective accepting the advancement without complaint. Nines grinned against the kiss, roughly biting on Gavins' bottom lip, making the detective gasp, mouth opening. Nines slipped his tongue in. After a moment of complaint, Gavin started kissing back, trying to fight for dominance of the kiss. Nines didn't allow that, quickly gaining control. He could feel Gavins' hard-on pressing against his stomach, their warm bodies close together. Nines pulled back for a moment, leaving a moment for Gavin to groan out a thick, "Fuck yeah Nines, keep doing that." Nines felt a sort of satisfaction swell in his chest, applying more pressure to Gavins' neck. Gavins' mouth hung open, eyes squeezed shut. "I'll leave a bruise if you don't stop being so needy." Shiiit, Gavin half wanted that bruise at this point, show everyone what Nines had done to him, show them how he'd wrecked him.

Nines lowered his hips, easing his synthetic, yet scarily real looking dick against Gavins' hole, pressing. "Ready?" Nines asked, looking to his partner for approval. Gavin nodded once, and that was enough. Nines pressed into Gavin, earning a thick moan from the man under him. Nines finally cut off the last bit of air Gavin had left, thumb pressing down on one side, four fingers pressing down on the other, his palm flat against Gavins' throat. Nines started moving his hips, exhaling from his nose and gently closing his eyes as he continued. Gavin had started shaking, causing Nines to open his eyes. Gavins' eyes were glossed over and wide, hands slightly raised, as if he was debating pulling Nines hands off. Nines pulled his hand off, relishing in the sound of Gavin sucking in air, body starting to shake even harder with each inhale. Nines didn't halt his relentless thrusting, putting his hands back when Gavins' breathing had calmed down. Gavin let out a suffocated moan, biting his lip roughly, almost drawing blood. Gavin mouthed 'fuck' over and over, eyes rolling back as Nines fucked into him, refusing to let up. Nines had Gavin exactly where he wanted him. A perfect submissive figure beneath him, at his disposal, to do what he wanted with.

And god, Gavin was so happy to be used. It was everything he wanted and more. Gavin tried to roll his hips back, legs trembling from the force. He knew he would ache in the morning, but it didn't matter. Gavin felt himself nearing orgasm, dick leaking pre-cum, quick rough friction pounding into him. When Gavin was allowed air again, the first thing he did, even before breathing was moaning out, "N..Ah! Nines! NINes!" Only then did he start sucking in air again, body rocking with Nines relentless pace. Gavin gasped more, unable to control the amazing sounds that spilled past his lips and into the hot air. Gavin twitched, trembling hands reaching for his dick. Nines let him, pressing himself down so his chest was flush against Gavins', breathing hot air onto his neck, rolling his tongue against the hot skin. Gavin whined, needily jerking himself off, hips thrusting back like his life depended on it. Nines could definitely feel himself getting close too, especially watching Gavin. 

"Nines, shit, oh fuck, I can't, it's--- Ah! Fuck fuck fuck!" Only one more thing. Nines moved his lips to touch Gavins' ear, mumbling a soft, "Cum for me Gavin, let me hear you." That was all it took. Gavins' hands twitched away from his body as he jerked, cum covering both his own stomach and Nines'. Nines, still unfinished, pulled out and jerked himself off, finally releasing onto the mess that was on his boyfriends' stomach. Gavin occasionally still jerked, eyes hazy as he was coming down from the orgasm. 

"God Nines that was so good..." Nines shot Gavin a smile, finding a discarded towel on the ground and using it to mop up the mess on Gavins' stomach first, his own after. "You were very good for me. I'm glad you enjoyed it, as I did too." Gavin nodded hazily, moving up and hugging Nines, cum sticky hands messing up the androids back. Nines didn't mind, simply hugging back. A hug would have usually been strange coming from Gavin, but he was always soft and sappy when he was still in afterglow. "Let's get cleaned up." Nines purred, earning a nod from the shorter man. "Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fshhdf I promise the next chapter will be longer. I didn't have a ton of motivation for this one, nor could I figure out how to make it longer, but I still enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more!


	3. Spanking (Reed900)

Gavin had stayed home from work when his mood fell low. He couldn't get out of bed from the moment he woke up, and hadn't even found the energy to call in sick. He was half aware of his phone buzzing every once in a while, indicating he was getting calls, no doubt from Fowler and Nines.  
  
About an hour after the calls had stopped coming in, Gavin heard a knock at his front door. He ignored it. It came again, a little harder this time. He didn't move. And then he heard his front door being opened. Damn... He hadn't  left it locked. Gavin heavily inhaledily and pulled the blanket up higher, curling up. And then, his bedroom door swung open. "Detective Reed, report to work immediately." Ugh, must be his stupid robo partner Nines. "Go fuck yourself." Gavin muttered, burying his face in his arms. "Captain Fowler has requested that I--" "Tell him I can't come in, alright? And then you can fuck off" Nines paused. "Why did you not call in by yourself?"

  
Gavin finally looked at Nines, eyelids heavy. "Alright look toaster, I can't even fuckin get up to make a phone call right now. You god damn machines are supposed to be so advanced but can't even detect mental illness, huh?" Nines moved closer to the bed, before moving to sit on the edge. Gavin didn't stop him. "Is there anything I can do?" The man didn't respond to the question, and then suddenly felt Nines pull the blanket down to his waist. "The fuck are you doing?"  
  
Gavin felt Nines snake a hand up his shirt, first touching his chest, then peaking at his nipples, rubbing and pinching softly. A soft gasp escaped his lips, before he bit down to suppress it. He was already feeling a lot of stress melt off his shoulders, relaxing into the touch. Eventually, a second hand pulled the blankets down the rest of the way, revealing the man was just in boxers along with his shirt.  
  
Nines gently started to palm Gavin through his boxers, feeling him get hard, arousal levels spiking. Gavin leaned up, softly starting to kiss the android, swinging his arms around behind Nines' neck. Nines eagerly kissed back, continuing to touch Gavin. "Take your shirt off." Nines commanded after pulling back. Due to the low mood, Gavin thought he'd be bratty today. Maybe he could get fucked roughly, perhaps spanked. "And why should I?" A playful grin stuck itself on Gavin's face. "No more touches and no masturbating for a week if you disobey me." Oh lord, that was tempting.  
  
"Make me." Gavin still grinned. He felt Nines lift him, and then slam his back into a wall, twisting his arms behind his back. Gavin yelped, squirming. His arousal levels spiked up again. "Take. it. off." Gavin half submitted, nodding. He felt Nines let go of his arms, and he started taking off his shirt. "Now, your boxers too." The man paused again, eyes glimmering playfully despite the deep frown on his face. "Fuck you, and fuck off." He growled, moving back. Nines clicked his tongue, eyes narrowing. "And here I thought you'd be good for me. I wasn't planning a punishment, but your behaviour has warranted such."  
  
Gavin's arousal rose again, face flushing. Despite that, Gavin let Nines slam him back on the wall, stomach touching the wall this time, and force down his boxers, tugging them off his feet and throwing them to the side.  
  


"Hands on the headboard. Don't make me ask twice." Gavin swallowed and nodded, placing his hands up on the headboard and sitting on his knees. "Count for me, Detective. Don't lose count." Gavin nodded, tensing up to prepare for the hit. It came down light at first. Enough to leave a warm sting, but not enough to actually hurt. "One.." Gavin called out. _Smack_. That one was a little harder. "..Two..." _Smack_. Again, with more force than the last. "T-Three..." Gavin stuttered. He was gasping and panting by... God he had no idea how many strikes he was at. He'd lost count around fifteen. 

  
"Thirty." Nines finished, sighing. Gavin's entire frame shook, cheeks reddened and hot from the repeated strikes. It felt painful, yet amazing. He'd almost came from that alone. "You lost count." Nines said coldly. Gavin fell to the bed, legs shaking, breathing laboured. Nines gaze softened. "I'm sorry I had to punish you, love, but it was for your own good. Here, would you like to feel better?" Gavin nodded. Nines kept his soft smile, gently pushing his fingers against Gavin's entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in, softly curving it and thrusting it in.  
  
He felt Gavin relax into his touches. Nines was able to push in a second finger after a minute, scissoring them and stretching Gavin out until he could add a third finger. Gavin had begun softly moaning, pushing his hips back. "Good boy." Nines praised softly. "You're doing so well." Gavin moaned out louder. Nines continued to softly fuck Gavin with his fingers, curving deep. It didn't take long for Gavin to hit his orgasm. "Good boy." With those last words, Gavin came, gasping as he rode it out. Nines started pressing gentle kisses to his partners back, shoulders, and neck. He whispered soft praises and endearing terms against Gavin's skin. "You did a good job, I'm proud of you. You handled your punishment so well. I love you." Gavin hummed softly, snuggling his body back into Nines.  
  
"We should put some aloe on you. It's really red." Gavin nodded again. Nines always stored it in a side drawer due to frequent scenes like this. He reached for it, twisted off the cap, and scooped a bit onto his hands, and then gently started applying the thin liquid to Gavin. Gavin sighed in relief, closing his eyes. "Thanks Nines, I needed that." Nines smiled, pulling Gavin close. "Tell me next time you feel this way." Gavin nodded, blissful.


	4. Voyeurism (Hankcon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one's a little short, but I tried to make it intense to make up for that. Hope you guys enjoy!

Connor's hands fidgeted under his desk, LED a nice mix of pink and red. Since his new upgrades, Connor had been experiencing... Things. He thought about Hank a lot during these times. He'd never experienced sexual arousal before, so with it being so new to him, it was hard to keep those thoughts and feelings under control, even at work. Connor looked over at Hank, scanning him. His vitals were the same as they always were. Connor huffed. Hank wasn't paying attention to him and every wire in his body begged the older man to have complete attention on him. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only five minutes, Hank looked up from his terminal, gaze settling on the shaky and unsettled Connor. Connor was sort of spaced out, fingers moving over the screen of his own terminal. That was until Hank curiously called out to him.

 

"Con? You all good? Your LED's kinda red." Connor, more quickly than he should have, looked up to Hank and said, "Y-Yes Lieutenant, I am okay." Hank cocked his eyebrow, very obviously not believing a word of what Connor was saying. "What's that other colour in there? Pink... That's new." Connor offered an awkward smile, digging his fingers into his palms. "Excuse me, Lieutenant, I will return momentarily." Connor pushed up from his chair, glad he had the ability to turn off showing his arousal. He still felt it burn up inside his body, but at least he didn't have a hard-on. That would be awkward. Hank gave Connor a strange look despite that though, like he knew what was wrong.

 

Connor simply moved along, no one else in the precinct really paying him much attention as he headed for the interrogation rooms. Connor knew that would probably be the best place to do this. There was a low chance of him getting caught, and the room was completely soundproof. Connor sat against a wall, shuffling off his gray slacks. He activated his arousal systems again and watched as his dick rose, twitching, begging for touch. Carefully, Connor stretched out a hand, wrapping his fingers around the shaft. He felt so sensitive, and even that little touch sent pleasure sparking up his body. Connor slowly started moving his hand, putting another over his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing. Hank. Connor thought. He wanted Hank. He let the image of the man enter his mind, another wave of pleasure sparking his biocomponents. Connor was just getting into it when the door to the room slid open.

 

Connor panicked, reaching for the pants he'd folded, but of course, it was too late. There was Hank, staring at him, cheeks flushed red. "O-Oh shit... Uh, sorry I... I saw you come in here and..." Connor couldn't help it. Cheeks flushed blue, LED bright pink, he moaned out, "Haank... Please.." He wanted Hank to touch him. Hank hesitated. Well, he had to get this door closed at least. He stepped in, letting the door close behind him. No one else should see Connor like this. "Hank... Hank..." Connor breathed out. He'd started touching himself again. "Connor, no, I can't.. I'd be taking advantage of you. There's no way you'd want me if you weren't like this." Connor shook his head. "No, Hank I... I was thinking about you... I got like this because I-I was thinking about you... Hank, please." Connor's hands shook. He was desperate. Hank looked around. "What's the chances we get caught." Connor calculated it. "75% chance Lieutenant." Hank scratched the back of his neck, and then nodded, moving closer to Connor, helping him to his feet. "If we fuckin get caught I'm blaming you." Connor nodded, leaning into Hank. The older man bent Connor over the interrogation table rather gently. Hank's pupils were dilated and his heart rate had increased. Hank was very obviously turned on from seeing Connor like this. The android pushed his hips back, begging for friction. Hank wanted to prep Connor. He pushed one finger gently against the tight ring of muscle, moving it in a circular motion. Connor breathed out heavily, thighs squeezing together. "More... Please..." Connor begged, gasping when he felt the finger push inside of him. Hank carefully moved his fingers, almost like he was scared of hurting Connor. Connor rolled his hips back, biting his lip. Soon enough, Hank added a second finger, spreading the two in a scissor motion to properly spread out Connor before finally pushing in a third.

 

"Hank!" Connor yelped, quickly covering his mouth. "Don't cover your mouth, I wanna hear everything." Connor hesitated before taking his hand away from his mouth. "Inside... Hank, I want you inside." Hank knew what that meant. His cock was straining almost painfully against his own jeans, and he exhaled happily when he pushed down his jeans and underwear to finally have it spring free. Hank withdrew his fingers, earning a little whimper from the android at the loss. Hank put his hand on his own dick, pressing it against the place where his fingers had just been. "Ready?" Hank checked. Connor quickly nodded, still moving his hips. Hank wasted no time pushing in. "H-H-Hank! 90% chance of us getting caught." Hank didn't care right now. His dick overrode his brain. "Shh, we won't get caught." Connor didn't argue, staticky moans pulling out of his throat. Hank started thrusting a little quicker. Connor moaned out again, fingers gripping onto the smooth table under his hands. Hank was sort of worried about getting caught, but in a way, it just turned him on more. Hank started slamming his hips against Connor's, loving the satisfying smack of human flesh against synthetic. Connor screamed out in pleasure. Thank fucking god this room was sound proof. "You close yet, babe?" Connor nodded frantically, gasping. "Y-Yes! So close!" Hank was close too. Connor was the first to cum, though nothing came out of him. Connor had an entire bodily reaction, jerking and tightening around Hank's dick. That was enough to drive Hank over the edge, releasing inside the small android. Slowly, Hank pulled out, watching his seed spill out from Connor. Hank smiled and kissed the back of Connor's neck. "Good?" Connor smiled back, legs shaking. "Yes... I love you, Hank..." Hank's breath caught in his throat. Jeez, Connor had to say that right after getting fucked out huh? Well, they certainly had a lot to talk about when they got back home. "You orgasmed, right? Why didn't you cum?" Connor was already going for his slacks, looking at Hank. "I disabled it so our presence here wouldn't be known." Fuckin' androids. Of course, Connor could do that too. "We'll talk at home, got it? No more fucking at work." Connor laughed softly, cheeks flushing up again. "Of course, Hank."

 

Hank was the first to leave. As to not make it suspicious, Connor left ten minutes later. Connor half smiled, knowing well who had been practically watching that session he just had with the Lieutenant. RK900. The android knew, and that's what had really driven Connor on. He kind of had a thing for being caught, or in danger of being caught. Connor shared a knowing look with RK900 as he sat back down at his terminal. Well, at least they wouldn't be getting fired for fucking at work, right?


End file.
